


The Way He Feels

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [38]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>indulges himself with touching Harry<br/>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/331857">Sight of Him</a><br/>prompt: touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Feels

Lee couldn't watch Harry sleeping and not want to give in to the temptation to touch him. He slowly stroked his finger tips down Harry's chest, the ginger curls tickling his hand as he went. He loved to run his hands through Harry's chest hair, to feel the coarse and soft hairs mixing against his hand. He loved to seek out and tease Harry's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. He loved to run his hands across Harry's body finding all the sensitive spots and watch as his lover reacted to the sensations. 

He loved to feel every inch of his lover's body: the strength of the legs always hidden under loose trousers. The silken feel of his cock as it grew from soft to hard in his hand as he gently stroked it. 

The way Harry's body felt above him as he was pressed into the mattress as they made love. The way his lover felt as he slid inside him and the way he felt surround by Harry's body. 

The truth be told, he just loved to touch and be touched by Harry. They had so little private time together that he relished every little touch when they were on Seaview and was greedy for the more intimate ones when they managed to eek out a little time to spend alone together.


End file.
